


Treat You Personally (Klance)

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Song Based Fics [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a bitch, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakup, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, alternating POV’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Based on “Personal” by HRVY and “Treat You Better” by Shawn Mendes(Written 5-9-2020)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Song Based Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007874
Kudos: 6





	Treat You Personally (Klance)

**Author's Note:**

> (Keith’s thoughts in italics)

Why would you do this to me? For someone who’s supposed to be a 'nice princess' you're really nothing but a player. You're just so damn cold when your not trying to fake someone out. They warned me about you - The whole team told me to be careful with my trust...Even Coran gave me weary glares every time I would gush over how pretty you are. The told me "Danger followers everywhere she goes - She is royalty after all" ... now I see that that's not all that they meant.

And now I'm hurt. Just like they said I would be. I didn't listen...Maybe I deserved it? I'm stuck in space and she's pretty - what was I supposed to do?? I guess you live and you learn.

_I can't believe that bitch! You don't deserve this! I swear to god - Why are you wasting all your time on this fucking pathetic excuse of a princess when you could be with someone who really cares about you? Someone who would never treat you like shit? I would treat you so much better. I would give you everything she keeps teasing you with - that love that you so willingly chase after. Everything could be so different._

She messed with my head. She made me feel special and then next thing I know she's out flirting with some other alien dude! Dios- The embarrassment!! It's makes me wat to curl up and die just thinking about it. Ugh.

_She's just not right for you. You lie and tell us that you'll be okay - that she really cares about you too but we can all see it in your face when she is nice, only to snap at you 3 seconds later. You're spending all this time is this bad situation...I wish you would just make it stop._

"Don't take it personal Lance. Your just not attractive to me anymore. " she said. I wonder if she told all the others...I really don't want any else to laugh and point out the fact that she's right. I can't compare to the guy she was with today...all muscle and smooth lines. She's beautiful but she's so fucking dangerous.

"Lance?"

"Hi...wha-whatcha doin here?" I say, Trying to play off the fact that I was definitely (totally) not crying.

"I...uhh heard what happened with Allura"

"Of course..." I flatly chuckle.

"She wasn't worth it. You deserve a real gentlemen. I-I know your pry not over her yet but when you are...maybe give me a chance? I know I can treat you better than she can. She was only ever going to hurt you lance. I promise I'm not lying when I say that you'd be so much better of without her."

"oh...wait...are you - asking me out?" I stutter out - blushing profusely. 

"Looks like it - what do say sharpshooter? Say the word - Take my hand - I promise you, you're safe with me. I promise I won't let you down. You don't have to deal with this alone." He finishes with a soft smile.

"Would have been helpful to know you liked me sooner dude" I mumble as his face drops slightly. "But I'm glad I know now...I trust you treat me better Kieth. This time it's personal" I say as he comes up to hug me.


End file.
